Pursuing A First Love
by Rbliss
Summary: Masaki decides to pursue his unrequited love. His best friend becomes his love counsellor and his sisters his love consultants. He hopes his effort doesn't go unnoticed to his first love. (Masaki x Miyuki)


Masaki decides to pursue his unrequited love. His best friend becomes his love counsellor and his sisters his love consultants. He hopes his effort doesn't go unnoticed to his first love. (Masaki x Miyuki)

**All characters of **_**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to **__Satou Tsutomu_

* * *

><p>This Is All I Know About You<p>

Girls were the one who came to him. This wasn't his own arrogance talking it was pure fact. He didn't need to do anything to get a girl to fall in love with him. From grade school through middle school girls have confessed their undying love to him. Every Valentine's Day his locker would be filled with chocolate. At lunch girls would watch from a far contemplating whether to give a bento to him. They would swoon and scream during P.E. Many admired his magic as he was always first in magic practical skills tests. He had good looks and status so many girls had wild imaginations of him being their prince charming. He didn't mind the hordes of girls so much. He thought if he was popular that was enough for him and that one day the right girl would show up in front of him to confess.

He naively thought, if he became interested with a girl, she would return the same feeling back immediately. Unfortunately the taste of reality wasn't so pleasing. He fell in love but he had a 90% rejection rate if he confessed now.

He thought he would be able to make Miyuki fall in love with him during the Nine Schools competition. Now he wasn't so sure about that. Miyuki wasn't the type of girl who would just fall for anybody. He thought she had the ability to even reject an ideal type of guy whom most girls wouldn't pass up. He never thought this kind of problem would arise. A love problem. He didn't think he would be the one to brood over such trivial things.

How to talk to her? How to approach her?

He was a novice in the love department. And became the butt of his friend's jokes when it came to love.

_"Masaki even though you're a young master that girl is way out of your league."_

_"She's probably taken. Man, there no way a beauty like her isn't."_

_"If you keep sitting around like that, some else will snatch her away!"_

He didn't mind it really because it was true. He was a coward who couldn't even look at the girl for 1 minute in the eyes before blabbing some nonsense. His friend's comments were like arrows to his already fragile heart.

Masaki at first didn't believe in such things like love at first sight. If someone told him he'd fall in love with a girl he barely knew he'd think it was ridiculous. He thought only romanticists and silly love sick girls believed in that kind of thing. But not only did he fall in love at first sight. He fell hard. The thoughts and images of her were taunting him at night. The worst of it is he wasn't even in the same school as the girl.

The girl's name was Shiba Miyuki he had laid eyes on her at the Nine Schools competition when he was a first year at Third High. She was dazzling, a polished diamond among the sea of people. He has seen many girls in school, on TV, in magazines and there was no girl as dazzling as Miyuki in his eyes. Many people stared at her beauty and information regarding her was passed around through mouth. At that time she was the ace of the first years for First High. They say her magic was unrivaled among the first years. Her brother was Shiba Tatsuya whom his fellow classmates dubbed a fearsome rival in magic engineering.

This bit of information was all he knew about and nothing else.

* * *

><p>"Hey Masaki you're sulking again?" Kichijouji asked while writing up a new theory he had thought up.<p>

Masaki flinched at Kichijouji's statement. "I'm not sulking George." Masaki said as he glanced at George then went back into reading his novel.

"You've been staring at the same page for thirty minutes please tell me how that isn't you sulking."

Masaki cursed George for his observational skills. George was right and Masaki couldn't think of any snide remark to throw at him. He felt really depressed and his heart ached. He didn't think that seeing her by chance would make his head spin.

"You've been hit by love sickness again? You're pretty hopeless." George said. It's been two years already. Kichijouji didn't think Masaki would hold an unrequited love for two whole years.

"Is that how you're supposed to comfort me?" he asked putting his book down. There wasn't any point pretending to read when George had caught him.

Kichijouji stopped writing and put his pen down. "Okay let it all out what happened?"

"Well the other day Akane dragged me to go shopping with her in Tokyo."

"Okay" Kichijouji had a feeling where this was going.

"I went into a clothing store, a dress shop and we bumped into her."

"You mean Miyuki-san?"

"Yeah."

"Did you embarrass yourself in front of her? Is that why you're like this?"

Masaki made face. It seems like Kichijouji hit the nail on the head.

* * *

><p><em>"Is this the place you wanted to visit Akane?" He asked while pointing at the dress shop. <em>

_Akane grabbed him by the arm. Pulling him towards the entrance of the shop. The shop had become popular and many of her girlfriends had recommended the shop to Akane. If it was good enough to meet her tastes she would bring her mother and her younger sister Ruri. _

_"Yes, this is the next stop. Don't tell me you're already tired Nii-san." _

_Akane successfully dragged the unwilling Masaki into the store. If there was one thing he didn't enjoy doing it was complimenting his sisters as they tried on new outfits. _

_Masaki entered the store with his sister. He spots a familiar figure at the back of the store. _

_It was Miyuki she was twirling around in the floral dress in front of a large mirror. _

_Masaki smiled as he saw her_. _What a coincidence he thought. _

_It wasn't until Miyuki's back faced the mirror that Masaki saw there was a man with her. He was sitting on the bench looking at Miyuki._

_The man grabbed Miyuki by the wrist. Masaki didn't know who this man was because his back was facing him. But the fact that the man took her by the wrist angered him. The man's height was the same as his with a similar build. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He figured he could take on this guy who dared to grab onto Miyuki's delicate wrist._

_The man turned her around then swept her hair to the side._

_It looked like he was touching her back. Masaki sprinted at the man and held his shoulder. _

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Masaki. _

_The man grabbed his arm and turned around. Masaki eyes widened. Both men fell silent as they recognized the other. _

_"Ichijou-san?!" Miyuki exclaimed._

_"Ah, Shiba-kun"_

_"Ichijou? What are you doing here?" asked Tatsuya. _

_"I-I made a mistake sorry." He stuttered out. _

_Akane started bursting out laughing after she witness the scene from beginning to end. She decided to save her brother from further embarrassing himself in front of the siblings._

_Akane walked to the Shiba siblings with her hand out to Miyuki._ _"My name is Ichijou Akane I'm Masaki's little sister. It's nice to meet you."_

_Miyuki shook the girl's hand hesitantly. _

_"I'm really sorry about my baka brother he didn't know that guy was your brother. I'm guessing he was trying to save you Shiba-san."_

_Miyuki blinked at the girl twice and giggled lightly._

_"I see. So that's what that was about." _

_She turn towards Ichijou after the handshake with Akane._ _She teased. "Ichijou-san thank you for saving me from my brother."_

_Masaki blushed. He felt so embarrassed._

_Tatsuya smiled and thanked him for saving his sister from himself._

_Akane started laughing harder because the pair of siblings were really great. It was rare to find her normally perfect brother in embarrassing situations like this. She couldn't wait to get home and retell the story at dinner time. _

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me you were jealous?"<p>

Masaki turned around with his back facing his best friend. He could not face Kichijouji any longer.

"I didn't know that was her brother." He said crouching into his knees.

Kichijouji chuckled. "You can't be jealous of her brother."

"Ah, I was mortified after that. Now Akane has found out and teases me like crazy."

"It couldn't be that bad Masaki"

"It's bad. He said cheeks flushed as he remembered the incident. What could be more embarrassing than mistaking the brother of the girl you love for a molester?

_Bam! _

Masaki and Kichijouji looked at the person who made a loud entrance.

Masaki frowned at her loud entrance. "Akane, knock first...Did you eavesdrop again?"

She had a giant grin on her face. Looking at her brothers' face didn't threaten her one bit. She started laughing so much tears were brimming her eyes. She clutched her stomach and was already on the floor.

"Ahahaha! Nii-san! I couldn't help it. I-its just so funny! Ahahaha!

Masaki brought his head down low till it touch the table. He had hope his sister would be nice enough to not laugh in his face while George was in the room.

"So Nii-san when are you going to confess to Miyuki-san?" she asked with amusement. She thought this would be the one and only time she would witness her brother in a dilemma like this one. For a guy who literally had girls falling at his feet this situation was definitely karma.

"Don't say her first name. I don't even call her that! Akane go and do your homework."

"Why can't I say it? She's going to be my sister-in-law. And I've already finished my homework." She said crossing her arms. She knew what he was getting at, her brother wanted her out of the room immediately but she wouldn't have that. That would ruin her fun.

"Sister-in-what?!"

She grinned at her clueless brother.

So when are you going to ask her out? She asked impatiently. Akane didn't mind so much if it was Miyuki. She was nice and beautiful. It was an immediate O.K for her when Miyuki had offered to even buy a dress for her.

"About that Akane-chan. He said he wouldn't until he defeated her brother."

Akane looked at her brother as if he was an idiot.

"What does that even mean?" She demanded for a clearer explanation.

"Well it all started during our first year in highschool-."

"First year! Are you telling me you've liked her since then?" She deadpanned.

"Yeah, well…" Masaki sheepishly looked at Kichiouji.

Kichijouji continued on with his explanation as if Akane hadn't interrupted him. "It happened during our first nine school's competition. Miyuki-san's brother Tatsuya-san defeated us in Monolith Code. After that Masaki said he didn't have the right to pursue Miyuki-san after his humiliating defeat. In second year we had planned to defeat Tatsuya-san however that year he did not compete as a player. He was only as an engineer and therefore Masaki could not defeat him."

As she listened to the explanation as to why her brother has done nothing to pursue his first love she could only think her brother was an idiot. An idiot when it came to love. I mean who really cares if he lost to Tatsuya-san. Did that have anything to do with love? The answer was no. What kept Masaki at bay was his own stupid pride. She sighed. "I've never been more disappointed in you. Actually this is the first time you've disappointed me."

"If you're just going to be here belting insults at me then you should leave already." Masaki said. He wanted to hear comforting words from George not insults from his sister.

"I'm not here to just tease you Nii-san." She stated.

"Then what are you here for?" He asked.

"I will speed up your love life! You know I asked Miyuki-san for her number when she helped me pick out a dress." Akane declared. It wasn't a lie she actually pitied her brother's unfulfilled love life.

"You did what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't think there's a need to repeat myself." Akane said. She held up her phone and dangled it in one hand.

Masaki and Kichijouji exchanged uneasy looks.

Kichijouji shrugged. "When she's like this..You have no choice but to give in right?"

Masaki replied with a hopeless sigh.


End file.
